


Swivel

by AnneBe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBe/pseuds/AnneBe
Summary: "But how did Jaehyun and Taeyong meet? And why were they chosen to become the next head alpha and omega?" Mark asked curiously."Well, that's a long and sad story." Yuta answered with a sigh. "We've got the whole lunch break!" Mark claimed and leaned his head on his hands that rested on the table. Yuta took a deep breath. “Fine, I will tell you our story. Buckle your seatbelt kid. It’s going to be a long ass ride.”





	1. Handbook

 

**Coming of age (adulthood):**

• Every hybrid will learn its status when it reaches its adulthood

• the time of maturity variegates from 18 till 21

• during that time the hybrids change into their wolf forms for the first time

• after reaching adulthood the hybrids are allowed to mate

 

**Coming of age - week:**

• the pupils who are reaching maturity are staying in school for one week in order tobe supervised when changing into their wolf forms for the first time

• they will take extra lessons like changing, hunting, pack dynamics and mating

• during this week the packs will be forming themselves and mates will bond (but single wolfs will be able to meet and bond their mate later, too)

 

**The Council:**

• represents the government of the hybrids

• they decide who becomes the next head alpha and omega

• they watch over the law and punish all hybrids who break the rules

 

**Mates:**

• once mated you are mated for life

• the bond can only be broken if one mate dies or another wolf sets his mark over the current one

• Mates can smell each other scents over a long distance and they can share energy

 

**Packs:**

• your pack is your family 

• The head alpha and his mate are the leaders of the group

• Pack members can communicate telephathical through their thoughts


	2. A bunch of idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> Welcome to my first fanfiction here on ao3! I am very excited for this and hope that you'll all enjoy this little Adventure with me!  
> Have fun reading  
> AnneBe

“And here we have our wonderful canteen. It’s huge and yes, we have similar tables to the ones in high school musical and we`re not proud of it.”  
Mark’s eyes widened as he looked around the massive hall. Little groups of students were bundled around a bunch of red round tables with the big white letters SU in the middle. Some were eating the delicious food, while others where communicating (more like shouting) with their friends.

The minority of people that were actually trying to study, shot daggers at the particular loud kids. To put it in a nutshell: it was a huge mess and Mark loved it. His eyes searched the whole area. The room had a big opening with two massive doors through which even more stressed out and desperate students streamed in. All with the intention to fetch themselves a good old portion of crusty fries. The only light in the dark and boring daily schedule of every university student.

One wall consisted of a huge window with the natural light streaming inside, making it bright and welcoming. Right on the opposite of the entrance was the counter, where the food was presented by a bunch of elderly woman that seemed to want to be every else but here. Momentarily, it was occupied by a long line of impatient and hungry students. “I know it’s nothing too fancy, but it’s ok.” Mark snapped his head to his companion Yuta. The friendly student had generously volunteered to guide him through his first day and Mark was immensely thankful for the other’s help. His day had started with Yuta’s bright smile and welcoming personality that instantly gave Mark a feeling of security and calmness.

“I think it’s awesome!” He exclaimed with a grin on his face while letting his curious eyes roam over the crowd one last time. “It reminds me of my old school back in Canada.” Yuta watched him with a glint of pity in his eyes. “It must have been hard… Moving to another country and losing friends.” “Well, of course it’s hard, but I’m making the best out of it! But you probably know how I feel.” 

Yuta was easy to talk to, even if they just met this morning, Mark had taken an instant liking towards the lad, who had blinded him with the brightest smile on this god damn planet. Feeling comfortable with each other, they used the little time between classes talking and learning bits of each other. Mark’s first intuition, that Yuta hadn’t been born in Korea, had seemed to be true, because during one of their countless searches for Mark’s classes the older had told him about his family and how he missed his relatives in Japan. “It wasn’t that hard for me. My parents and I moved to Korea when I was still really small so I don’t remember much of the time I spent in Osaka.”

“As long as I’m not alone I will be just fine. And hey, it’s my first day here and I already got to meet at least one decent person, so I’ve got a good feeling about this.” Mark shot Yuta a mischievous smile and gave him a friendly shove to his shoulder. “Excuse me? Decent?” The Japanese male crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrows. “I was talking about the friendly lady at the office who gave me my timetable this morning.” A shit eating grin expanded on the youngers face as he witnessed Yuta’s cry of betrayal. “One day in and you’re already a little shit to your hyung!” Mark couldn’t help but break out into giggles. The older just shook his head in disapproval. “Wait until you meet my friends. You will think I’m the only sane person around. Mark my words!” With those words Yuta grabbed Mark’s wrist and dragged him to one of the big red tables right next to the huge glass wall. With a surprised yelp Mark stumbled to a halt and nearly crashed into Yuta, who threw his arm around his shoulders and smiled at the boys already occupying the table. 

“Attention, idiots!” All heads turned to look at the two standing males. Mark felt a blush creeping up his neck by the undivided attention given to him. Yuta didn’t seem faced at all and continued his little speech. “This cutie right here is Mark. He just moved here from Canada and is currently in need of some qualified guidance, so be nice to him.” Yuta directed his last words, paired with a sharp look at a young- looking boy with orange hair. Said male looked back with faked innocence. “Me? Hyung, I am always nice.” He smiled so brightly that all of his tooth were on full display. “Yeah, whatever Donghyuk!” Yuta waved him off and turned his attention back to the whole group. “Yes, a new face to the foreign squad!” A tall boy with brown hair and extremely long limbs stood up and held his palm up in the air. “High five man!” He shouted in perfect English and beamed in Mark’s direction. Mark was startled for a minute before he woke from his trance and let his palm meet the other’s. They shared a happy glance and giggled like two five years old. “Johnny is originally from Chicago. He moved here five years ago!” Explained Yuta while rolling his eyes at their childish actions. 

“Johnny sit down! You’re going to scare the kid off before he even arrived!” A smaller male, seated next to Johnny, pulled him down by his forearm and smiled at Mark. “That’s Johnny’s mate Ten. He is originally from Thailand.” “Wow, your group’s very multinational!” Noticed Mark with amazement. “Pfft, they are all a bunch of crazy grandpas. The only sane one in this group of idiots is me.” Yuta rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Mark meet Donghyuk. He’s the maknae of our little group. But don’t be mistaken! He’s a little shit, that likes to prank other people and make fun of his hyungs.” Donghyuk chuckled at Yuta’s not so praising introduction and winked at Mark. “The blonde and quiet one over there is Taeil. He is the oldest and thus took over the role of the grandpa and right next to him, that’s Doyoung. He’s kind of a smart ass, but a lovable one.” Said male shot Yuta a dark look but stayed quiet. He smiled warmly at Mark and waved. “Than we have Hansol, my mate – hands off – and, last but not least, our Winwinnie from China.” Smiling faces mustered him welcomingly. Suddenly a feeling of coming home overwhelmed Mark. These people seemed amazing! He would love it here, he was sure of it. 

“Don’t just stand around like a cactus in the desert! Take a seat and eat some of this delicious food. It’s fries Monday.”, Johnny exclaimed as if it was the most amazing thing he heard all week. To underline his words he shoved a handful of sticky potatoes in his mouth. Ten sighed dramatically and smacked his hand against his forehead. He continued to watch his boyfriend munch happily on his lunch with a disgusted look on his face. “Sometimes I forget that I’m actually dating a five years old toddler.” He mumbled to himself and eventually forced his eyes away from a now in bliss moaning Johnny. 

“Taeil- hyung, stop daydreaming and help me with my physics homework! Tae is still not here and nobody else is competent enough besides him and you. Mrs. Kim will roast me if I don’t finish this on time!” A panicked Winwin shook Taeil out of his dense state and the two bent their bodies over a massive book. 

“You’re sure you want to stay here? You’ve still got the chance to run.” Yuta whispered into Marks ear. Mark giggled. “Yeah, I really like your friends.” Yuta looked at him with wide eyes. “These are crazy people I swear!” “Babe, you are just as dumb as we are.” Two long arms sneaked around Yuta’s waist and a blonde shop of hair appeared on his shoulder. “Well, I can’t really argue with that” Huffed Yuta and pouted while leaning back into the embrace. 

“Welcome to Seoul University, Mark.” Greeted Hansol with a gentle smile. Mark instantly felt secure in the other man’s presence. He transmitted calm and thus provided the perfect balance to Yuta’s loud and bubbly persona. “Yuta, do you know where Jaehyun is?” Shouted Doyoung over the rand of his book. “I don’t know what’s taking him so long. Maybe the coach expanded the training?” The Japanese male still didn’t move from his boyfriend’s hold. “He’s your best friend. You should know where he is!” Doyoung huffed. “Right, like you always now were Taeyong’s located, at every point of time in your life?” Doyoung raised his eyebrow and looked expectantly at the Japanese who pouted in defeat. Content with himself, Doyoung brought his attention back to the book he was currently reading. 

“Who are Jaehyun and Taeyong?” Mark asked curiously. “First of all, they are our friends. You can say one half of Taeyong’s heart belongs to me, while the other half belongs to Ten. He’s our platonic soulmate.” A proud smile spread on the Japanese’s face. “I bet Jae would argue with that.” Mumbled Hansol under his breath. Yuta just ignored his comment and continued. “Jaehyun is best friends with Doyoung. They’ve known each other since they were kids. And not to forget, they are like the most popular couple of the whole university, because Jaehyun was chosen to be the next head alpha of Seoul. And Taeyong, as his mate, is going to be the next head omega.” 

Mark’s eyes widened dramatically. “Holy shit!” Alarm bells shrilled in his head. If Jaehyun and Taeyong had been chosen as the next leaders of the Seoul pack, they had to be highly skilled in various areas. The heirs were selected in a hard and difficult process. Mark had learned all about it in school. Man, he felt intimidated and he hadn’t even met them yet. Yuta recognized his internal battle and giggled at his conflicted gaze. “Don’t worry. Jaehyun’s a sweetheart. He’s hardly as dangerous as a puppy.” Mark choked. “Puppy?” He let out a breath. “And Taeyong?” He squeaked. Hansol and Yuta shared a meaningful glance. Their eyes glistered in amusement before they bursted out into a full blown laugh. Ok, now Mark was so damn confused. “Tae is a walking marshmallow!” Hansol wheezed during is laughter. “Wait, until he notices that you are younger than him. His mother instinct will kick in and you will have a second mom in like 3 seconds.” This time it was Ten who answered. His smile was wide and sincere. 

What the others just told him sounded not half as bad but he was still not convinced. “When you speak of the devil.” Doyoung shout turned all the heads to the entrance. A small group of six people in red and white jerseys streamed into the hall. Suddenly all the attention of the room shifted to them. Girls started whispering and giggling, while the boys looked on with envy, some with proud. “Did I mention that Jae’s the leader of the basketball team?” Whispered Yuta from his right. Mark’s gaze stayed on the athletes. Then one of the basketball players split away from the group. He waved at his team mates one last time, turned around and jogged to the table Mark and his friends were seated at.

“You forgot to mention, that he is freaking hot!” Exclaimed Mark but his eyes never left the moving figure. Black hair, a muscular and tall statue and a handsome face with big brown eyes. Yuta chuckled. “Wait, ‘til you see Taeyong!” The younger shifted his eyes back to the older and shot him a confused look when Jaehyun arrived at their table. “Hey guys! Sorry, that I’m late, but coach expanded the training!” And there it was. A smile that could singlehandedly brighten up a whole football stadium appeared on Jaehyun’s face. Cute little dimples on both cheeks built the cherry on top of the whipped cream. There was no fucking way this squishy cinnamon roll was going to be the next head alpha. As on cue, Donghyuk, who had grinned at Mark’s disbelieving face, leaned towards him. 

“Don’t let the smile fool you. There’s a whole bunch of steal hard muscles hidden underneath that jersey. If you steal his food or look at Taeyong in the wrong way, your head will be separated from your neck faster than you can say chewing gum.” Mark gulped again. His stare caught the attention of Jaehyun, who promptly directed his honey smile at him. “Ah, you must be the new student from Canada, right?” Mark just nodded in agreement. The smile just grew wider. “Nice to meet you. I hope these idiots didn’t scare you away already.” That comment earned him a slap on the shoulder, courtesy of Ten. He chuckled good- naturedly and rubbed the reddening spot on his shoulder. 

And suddenly all the fear was gone. The other radiated such kindness that Mark felt at ease. His calming alpha scent, a mix of forest and rain, nestled around Mark’s body like a layer of protection. “Yeah, I’m Mark. And no, I think I will love these idiots.” He graced Jaehyun with his best smile and the other took a seat next to him at the table. His gaze swept over his friends and with each person Mark noticed the irritation growing on his face. “Where’s TaeTae?” He asked confused. “We don’t know. Maybe he had to help the students council?” Assumed Ten while shrugging his shoulders. The biggest pout ever decorated Jaehyun’s lips and Mark couldn’t belief that this was the alpha heir of Seoul sitting beside him. Like, were the hell was the intimidating and fierce beast everybody kept talking about in the history books of pack leaders? I think Jaehyun skipped that part in his preparations. “But I miss him!” The alpha whined. He fucking whined!!! Mark had the feeling, his eyes would pop out of his face any moment.

Johnny just rolled his eyes, like he was used to this kind of behavior from the younger. “You saw him like three hours ago, Jae.” Jaehyun’s forehead met the table with a loud thud. “That’s too long!” Came the muffled and frustrated reply. “Oh heavens, here we go again. Where is Taeyong when you need him?” Yuta let his head roll onto Hansol’s shoulder and fake cried into the crack of his neck. 

As if on cue, the doors of the cafeteria opened once again and a thin figure with books piled up in his arms stumbled into the room. Mark couldn’t see the person’s face behind all those papers but he assumed it was Taeyong. Because without looking up, Jaehyun sprung up from his seat and speeded faster like lightening to the struggling boy. 

“Button, why are you always reading so many books?” Jaehyun grunted as he took a part of the huge books into his own arms. Mark did a double take after he heard the pet name. Button. He called his mate, button. I’m about to puke rainbows. “Mr. Park was in a hurry after class, so I volunteered to bring the books back to the library for him.” The smaller male explained out of breath. 

Both students made their ways back to the table while each juggling a pile of literature in their arms. Yuta smiled teasingly. “Mark, meet Taeyong, the little button of our group.” Said person placed the books on the table that retained Mark from seeing his face properly and turned his head towards him.   
Firstly, a heavenly scent reached the younger’s nose. Honey, mixed with cinnamon and caramel penetrated his senses, but in a good way. Home and comfort. And hell. Mark was definitely not prepared for the sigh gracing him, after he lifted his head. “Holy Mother on earth!”

Taeyong was drop dead gorgeous. Fluffy, silverish hair touched a wide forehead with some long strands hanging into huge brown eyes, that stared right into Mark’s soul. Combined with chiseled cheekbones and the sharpest jawline Mark had ever seen, the facial features created a strong but at the same time soft look. Mark blinked. He felt like he was staring at a manga. 

“Hey, and you are?” A soft voice with a light raspy edge reached Mark’s ears. “This is Mark. He’s the new Canadian student that arrived this morning.” Explained Yuta on Marks behalf. The younger still hadn’t uttered a word. “Ah, I remember!” Taeyong nodded understandingly and shot Mark a blinding smile. Finally, Mark was able to pull himself together to stop staring and presented Taeyong with a shy little smile. The omega’s smile widened even further and left Mark stunned once more. I’m looking at the sun. The white-haired male squeaked. “Oh, I am so excited to meet you, Mark! How old are you?” He asked curiously. “I’m 17.”  
The button-like eyes grew bigger and Mark swore he was so close to fall in the pot of chocolate. Taeyong shoved a startled Yuta to the side and plopped into the now free seat. “You are so young! It must have been so hard for you to move away from home.” He looked really concerned and Mark was touched by the warmth and genuine concern but also so very overwhelmed. “But no worries, we will take you under our wings.” An encouraging hand settled on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “If you need help or have any problems, don’t hesitate to find us.” 

Mark could have smacked himself for being afraid of this young and kind boy minutes ago. Never judge a book by its cover. Idiot, you didn’t even see the cover before and judged him. “There he goes.” Ten chuckled across from him. “I told you he would get all mushy.” Mark just smiled at him and turned his attention back to Taeyong. He ogled him once again. Damn, he’s really beautiful. Someone clearing their throat pulled him back from his trance.

“Well, Mark. From what I can tell, you are a decent and friendly lad, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop staring at my mate.” Jaehyun scoffed playfully and slung a protective arm around the white-haired male’s torso. He pulled him back against his chest and nuzzled his neck, right where his scent glands were located. A shiver shook the omega’s body and without resistance he melted into the hold of his mate. His eyes shut close and a content sigh slipped through his slightly parted lips. Suddenly he seemed to comprehend Jaehyun’s words and shot back up. He turned his body around to face Jaehyun and slapped him lightly on his upper arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” The alpha exclaimed and rubbed his arm while sporting a similar pout as minutes ago. “Stop being such a possessive brat. Instead of being jealous you could have fetched a snack for Mark here! It’s his first day and none of you bothered to offer him a meal?” He let his judging gaze glide over his group of friends that all lowered their heads in shame. Jaehyun looked like a scolded puppy. “Guys, that’s not what I’ve taught you. Always be - always be considerate about the people around you. We know Tae, we know, and we are sorry.” Hansol broke his lecture with a good-hearted smile. 

Taeyong’s stare softened as his eyes met the ground. His whole posture changed, once straight shoulder now slumping defeated. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to nag again.” Came the quiet reply. As if being connected by an invisible string, Jaehyun’s body language changed as well. He hunched protectively over his mate’s back and adjusted him more tightly against his chest. “It’s okay, button. You are right. We should have watched out better for Mark. No need to beat yourself up about it.”   
Jaehyun whispered in his ear and pecked his cheek. Mark wanted to protest and assure the omega that he was taken well care of, but the intimate dialog between the pair stopped him from interfering. Something was going on. Not only Jaehyun had reacted in a special way. The whole pack had shot concerned looks in Taeyong’s direction. He noticed a small blush forming on the omega’s cheeks as he buried his face in Jaehyun’s neck. As if to search for protection from all the stares.

“Come on! We will get Mark his lunch.” Jaehyun’s voice cut through the silence like a sharp knife and it seemed to be the wake-up call for all the pack members. He grabbed Taeyong’s hand and pulled him up in a standing position. He strove his knuckles on the omega’s left check and gave him a quick peck on the lips. After a little smile from his mate, he pulled him in the direction of the food counter. Mark watched the couple walk through the cafeteria. The alpha’s arm found its way around the petit omega’s waist and settled on his bony hip. Taeyong snuggled further into his broad side and stretched his neck to smile at him. They shared a little kiss and stood in line without breaking their embrace. 

“They’re so cute that I want to puke sometimes.” Johnny muffled. Without Mark knowing, the whole table had watched the encounter. “Just wait, ‘til they have kids!” Hansol chuckled and Johnny rolled his eyes. “God, Tae has already adopted half of the little ones in our pack. He’s literally the mother of five children. Never mind, now that Mark is here make that six.” WinWin exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. “Shut up WinWin! Tae is pampering you even more than the maknaes and you love it, you little shit.” Doyoung deadpanned and smirked at the offended chinese male.

“Who are the little ones?” Mark asked confused. Are there even more people? “Yes, the little ones are actually still high schoolers, so we can’t see them at university. I am certain, you will meet them sooner or later. And together, with this crazy people here, we form the NCT-pack.” Yuta explained while pointing out every single member at the table. “You’ve already formed a pack?!” Mark was surprised. In Canada it was common to get included in a pack when you reached maturity. And usually it was the pack your family was already a part of. “What about your families?” “As much as these brats are crazy and noisy, and sometimes I really question my life choices, but we are family.” Ten explained with a proud and happy expression. Mark’s heart jumped in astonishment. He could feel the strong bond between the pack members even by just knowing them for a very short time. 

Suddenly his heart sunk. He was envious. He was all alone. No pack, and currently no family. Taeil seemed to sense his sudden drop of mood. “Don’t worry Mark. Tae will adopt you at the end of this day, at the latest! You’re going to be a part of NCT faster than you think. Presupposed, you want to be a part.” All the boys looked at him expectantly. Mark’s eyes doubled in size and happiness spread through his stomach. “Of course I want to!” “Well, then it’s settled. So, can I please eat my fries in peace now?” Johnny sighed and proceeded to stuff his face with food again. Ten scoffed. “You’re such a drama queen.” “Excuse you?” 

Now the bickering between the couple started. “Lord, please, not again.” Yuta rolled his eyes. “Why can’t we have normal friends, Hansol? The first couple is so fluffy and gross that you want to drown yourself in rainbows and unicorn poop and the other one is bickering 24/7 causing you to want to rip your hair out!” He whined.  
“And you two are horny 365 days of the year and can’t keep it in your pants half of the time!” Ten fired back. “I’m so glad Yuta is a beta. Imagine him being in heat.” Taeil’s eyes widened. “That would be horrible!” He aspirated horror-stricken. Mark could just assume what mature-rated drama was playing in the eldest head right now. Judging by his pained face, it definitely wasn’t something pleasant. “God bless, we just have one omega in the pack. Tae in heat is enough for all of us. One week of horny Tae and Jaehyun in alpha - mode is worse enough.” Donghyuk exclaimed. 

“Is it that bad?” Mark asked with an amused smile. But when he saw Yuta’s desperate expression the smile slowly faded. “You can’t imagine it. Those two are affectionate with each other on a daily basis, but when Tae is in heat it gets, like a dozen times more intense. They’re stuck together like glue.” Yuta clasped his hands together dramatically to emphasis his words. “And when you’re as near as a five meters radius around Tae, you get snarled at faster than you can say lollipop! It’s so frustrating when you can’t speak to your best friend for a whole week.” He placed his head on top of his arms that were stretched out on the table. Hansol resumed in tangling his fingers through his hair.

“So Taeyong is the only omega in NCT?” “Yepp. Johnny, Jaehyun, Me and Taeil are alphas, whereas Ten, Yuta, Doyoung and Donghyuk are Betas.” Hansol contributed helpfully. “The little ones haven’t reached the shifting age yet, so we’re not sure about their sub-gender.” Mark nodded in understanding.   
“Jaehyun must have had a lot of luck. He found himself a beautiful omega.” Mark chattered happily. Suddenly the mood shifted and there was a high tension in the air. All the talks around the table stopped. Mark gulped. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Now, he was concerned. Everybody besides himself were sharing uncertain looks.   
It was Yuta who raised his voice first, after clearing his throat. “Yeah, he is indeed. If only he had taken his chance earlier. It would’ve spared Tae a lot of hurtful times.” 

"But how did Jaehyun and Taeyong meet? And why were they chosen to become the next head alpha and omega?" Mark asked curiously.  
"Well, that's a long and sad story." Yuta answered with a sigh. "We've got the whole lunch break!" Mark claimed and leaned his head on his hands that rested on the table. Yuta took a deep breath. “Fine, I will tell you our story. Buckle your seatbelt kid. It’s going to be a long ass ride.”


End file.
